


Oh My God I Think I Like You

by DaniKin



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKin/pseuds/DaniKin
Summary: I don’t even know, just assume Loki and Valkyrie have been frenemies-with-benefits fucking for weeks now, and are somewhat horrified to find they have…. feelings.  Also for some inexplicable reason they’re duet singing the song Oh My God I Think I Like You from Crazy Ex Girlfriend by Rachel Bloom (with a few small tweaks).





	Oh My God I Think I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh My God I Think I Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341937) by Rachel Bloom. 



> Haha what is this, its terrible, does anyone even do fic like this anymore? Whatever I’m old. Also if you don’t like genderfluid Loki…. you’re the worst.

(We start with the two of them, Valkyrie and Loki, making out on a sofa.  Valkyrie start to sing but Loki is still roughly going at her neck with his mouth as she runs her fingers through his hair, tugging it while she does her best to not make eye contact)

**Valkyrie  
** You’ve been tearing me up for a week and a half  
I don’t mean, like, in my heart  
I mean, physically, you’ve been tearin’ me up  
Ranarok in my lady parts

(Now the scene shifts to a bedroom.  But they are not on the bed, having gotten as far as the doorway before pawing each others clothes off and jockeying around on the floor for who is going to be on top as the song continues)

**Loki  
** But as I’m beggin’ for more  
Writhing around on the floor

(at this point Valkyrie wins their little game and pins his arms to the floor next to his head)

**Loki**  
I feel somethig’ deep inside I never felt before…

(They are laying naked next to each other on a bed with some seriously crumpled sheets and pillows, Loki with his eyes winced closed and Valkyrie looking up at the ceiling and most DEFINITELY NOT AT HIM)

**Both**  
Oh my god, I think I like you  
Oh my god, I think I like you?

(Valkyrie rolls on her side then reaches out to gently tuck a lock of messy black hair behind Loki’s ear without even thinking )

**Valkyrie**  
It’s scary, but you send me back on my heels

(Loki opens his eyes and looks into hers as they share a moment)

**Loki**  
‘Cause while I’m gettin’ spanked, I can’t ignore the feels…..  
  
(Cut to Valkyrie quickly getting up and trying to collect her clothing from the floor)  
  
 **Valkyrie**  
But I say, “No no no! This is just about sex!”

(Loki sits up and rubs his head in his hand as he transforms into his female form)

**Loki**  
And “No no no! Don’t be such a girl, blech!”

(Valkyrie turns with a sigh and takes a few steps back towards the bed, unable to resist her lover’s soft skin in this form.  She dumps the clothes in a pile and straddles Loki, gently kissing her forehead sweetly and caressing her neck and shoulders until Loki can’t help but wrap her arms around Valkyrie’s waist and pull her close)

**Valkyrie**  
But then I feel the oxytocin creeping back to my brain  
And all I can do is sing it again

(Valkyrie is looking down and Loki is looking up as they look deep into each other’s eyes for a moment…. before it becomes unbearable and both hastily look away)

**Both**  
Oh my god, I think I like you

(Now they’re both awkwardly getting dressed and trying their best NOT to look at each other.  At all.  Loki is back in his male form)  
  
 **Valkyrie**    
Why can’t I just focus on gettin’ a pounding  
All the bidness goin’ on in my thighs?

**Loki**  
But as my body’s getting ruined, like, really trashed  
I only wanna look in your eyes

(At this point they’re both looking at each other hungrily again….. and then the setting switches to a kitchen.  Loki is standing but with his hands flat on the floor, ass up in the air and his hair puddling beneath him on the linoleum as Valkyrie is doing amazing things with her fingers buried deep in his ass with a smug smile )

**Loki**  
But then I’m upside-down next to this kitchen sink  
And suddenly, it’s like oh my god, I think…  
  
(Loki makes what is unmistakably a cum face and Valkyrie lets her fingers slip from his behind.  He loses the ability to stand and flops into a blissed out puddle on the floor, as she watches him try to catch his breath.  She can’t help but smile softly at him)  
  
 **Both**  
I like you  
Oh my god, I think I like you  
  
(He’s on his back and looking up at her, biting his lower lip and not sure if he should get up or pull her down to him.)  
  
 **Loki**  
My feelings get stronger every day

**Valkyrie**  
(shaking her head slowly at the realization) I’m like a little girl, not in a role-playing way   
  
(Exasperated, she turns to face the sink, gripping the edge of the counter as she tries to exert a little self control) 

Are there weapons that can fight these feelings?  
Is there a special kind of sword that can kill  
The fluttering in my heart?

**Loki**  
(slowly gets up) Is there an IED  
That can stop the image of you and me

(Now he’s standing behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, dreamily settling his chin on her shoulder) 

Getting married on a hillside, surrounded by ducks  
And then we get into a rowboat?  
  
(truly horrified at what he’s just said, he lets go as though he’s been burned and takes several hasty steps backwards) _OH MY GOD!!!!_

**Both**  
I think I like you

(Valkyrie turns to look at him, but now both just look tired and confused)

Oh my god, I think I like you….  
  
(The setting shifts to Valkyrie leading Loki by the hand to bedroom, but this time its not for wild sexing.  She wiggles under the covers and scoots in, gesturing for him to get in with her even as she shakes her head.)  
  
 **Valkyrie**  
But I say, “No no no”

(He follows, he getting under the covers even as he’s also shaking his head)

**Loki**  
(softer) No no no

(Valkyrie opens her arms and pulls him in close, settling his head into her shoulder as he lets himself melt into the cuddles) 

**Both**    
(whispering) No no no 

(Both close their eyes in each others arms) 


End file.
